disneynonallrealfandomcom-20200215-history
Rena Ryuugu
Rena Ryuugu has come to the school in the hopes of gaining a form of control over her demonic side, as she has already ended up hurting people, and wishes to cause no more suffering. : : Rena's key item is the cleaver that she keeps near her as a way of protection. She desperately does not want to have to use her demonic side as a weapon. : : Personality Rena is the type of girl who is easily pleased. After all, when she lived back with her father, her favourite place to go was the junk yard to go "Treasure Hunting". The things that regard as just worthless junk are the things Rena will probably love. She is a hard worker, and is well organised when it come to studying and her homework. She usually gets at least a B in her tests, which is perfectly fine with her. She knows that she would have tried her best, and that's all you can do. She can also be quiet naive, which can lead to her getting teased a little. She doesn't mind if it's a friend who's just playing around, but if it is someone who is just flat out rude, then she will become a little peeved. Rena can be rather gullible. When she first meets someone, she tries to see the good in them, which can sometimes lead her into trouble. The Demonic Side, Reina : : The key difference to spot with normal Rena and her demonic half are her eyes. Reina may try to pretend to be the actual Rena, however, if in doubt, check her eyes. If they are narrowed to cat like slits, then the human half of Rena is gone. : Reina seems to have the ability to come out when Rena is full of heigtened emotions. In her words it's "giving her a way to escape from all that."If she turns to this, try to do something which will snap her out of it. : At the moment, Rena has absolutely no control over this other side, which is deeply worrying for her. She lapses into periods of "black outs", where she will have no memory of what she has done, where the demon side has been in control. Rena has decided to name the demon by her birth name, "Reina". Rena changed her name after her parents divorced as a way to cleanse herself. : Backstory :Her parents divorced when she was about 12. She used to live with her mother and step-father, however, when she began to experience "changes" (the demonic side becoming more prominant), she moved back in with her "father". : Rena's father is not her biological one, due to the fact that he is a human. Rena has easily guessed this, but does not know which parent is the one that is not related to her. Her mother tries not to have anything to do with Rena, moving on with her new life, seeming to have "given up" on her child. : Rena and her father lived happily for a time in the village of Hinamizawa, however, Rena's happy times were interupted by a woman called Ritsuko or "Rina". Her father started dating her and after a while Rena grew suspicious of her. While she was in a restraunt booth, she heard Ritsuko in the one a few meters away, saying to her "pimp" that they would be able to get money from Rena's father by using the "Badger Tactics". : Some time later, Rina found Rena at the junk yard, asking Rena if she approved of her marrying her father. Rena spoke exactly how she felt, letting out how she knew about Rina's tactics and didn't want her near her house ever again. This resulted in a fight to brake out, Rena almost being choked to death. However, Rena got ahold of a shard of glass and slashed Rina across the side with it. : Her demonic side then came out, as she grabbed a metal bar on one of the nearby junk heaps and proceeded to beat Rina dead with it. She tried to explain exactly what happened from what she could remember before and after her black out to her father, however she recieved no sort of reply, only the truth, "You couldn't control yourself." : Around nightfall, Rena recieves a call from a high school for "People like her" saying that there was a place in the school for her if she wanted. She gladly accepted, wanting to get away from what she has done, and try to find a way of controlling what she is. She hopes that "Spirit High can provide her with the help that she needs. Relationships with others :Xerxes Break: She's thankful that he was kind enough to help her find her hat and retrieve it from Ruthven's class room. (The hat was taken by a "fluffball"). She feels that he is a very nice person, despite what some students say about him being "scary", and has even come to view him as a father-like figure. :Su: Rena looks upon her as the sister that she never had, calling her "Su-chan" as a sign of that. : Classes : Science - Jack Skellington : Ethics 101 - Phillip : Maths - Ruthven : Magical/Occult history - Bernard :Health - Xerxes Break :Choir - Gina :Dance - Fakir :Magical Defence - Juliana : : : :